fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Hoshiyume Airi
is the main character of Miracle Princess PreCure!. She is a 13-year-old girl who is charming and dreams of becoming an idol. Airi's alter ego is , the Princess of Light. Her catchphrase is . Appearance Airi has chestnut-brown long hair. She has amber-colored eyes. Her outfit consists of a white dress with laces. She wears brown laced-up boots with white kneesocks. In the summer, she wears a white dress with white puffy sleeves and white mary-janes with yellow stars on them. As Cure Stardust, her hair becomes much longer and wavier with her hair gaining a blue ombre at the ends and white streaks in her fringe. She also wears a gold tiara that has a yellow star brooch in the middle. She wears a yellow star choker around her neck and has yellow earrings. Her dress is yellow with blue and white accents, a dark blue ribbon with a gold brooch in the middle on her waist with white frills on her skirt. On her chest is white frills with a yellow star brooch in the middle. She has white gloves and white heels with a dark blue bow. When she changes into her Mode Elegant form, her skirt lengthens to the floor with yellow, blue and white layers and big dark blue bows in the middle tying the yellow layer into three sections. Personality Hina is first-year student at Hope Academy who is an energetic girl with a charming smile. She has been wanting to become the best idol in the country and be loved by everyone. History Becoming Cure Stardust One day when preparing for an idol performance in school, Airi was nearly attacked by a Zetsuborg. Screaming in despair, Cure Soleil and Breeze landed on its body and saved Airi from it. As Airi did not want her fans to be hurt and worry for her, she intended to fight with the girls. Her Dress Up Key reacts to her determination to help others and she receives her Princess Perfume, allowing her to transform into Cure Stardust, the princess of light. She was able to fight the Zetsuborg off before purifying it with Dazzling Contrast Beam. Relationships Hyuuga Hina - One of Airi's friends and teammates. She usually calls her Hinacchi. Arima [[Kazeno Yuzuki|'Kazeno Yuzuki']] - One of Airi's friends and teammates who she admires very much. She usually calls her Yuzu. Cure Stardust "Princess of the Shimmering lights! Cure Stardust!" 煌く光のプリンセス！キュアスターダスト！ Hirameku hikari no purinsesu! Kyua Sūtadasuto! Cure 'Stardust (キュアスターダスト ''Kyua Sūtadasuto?) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Airi. She controls the power of light and transforms with the phrase, "Pretty Cure, Miracle Princess Engage!". Her main attack is Sparkle Nimbus Luminescence, which she can only perform while in her Mode Elegant with her Nimbus Premium dress up key. Etymology : Hoshi (星?) translates to star, and yume(夢?) translates to dream. translates to Love and lapis lazuli. Stardust means a magical or charismatic quality or feeling. List of Airi's Dress-up Keys * Transformation: A yellow dress with white accents. At the center there is white frills and a yellow sun brooch. The key is crystal yellow. * Halo: A yellow dress with white accents. At the center there is a white pearl. The key is crystal yellow. * Miracle Lustre: A pastel yellow dress with orange gems on it. The key is custard yellow. * Premium Nimbus: A yellow diamond gown with a single gem at the center of the chest. The skirt has a gradient towards the lower half. The base is white. On top is a gold crown with a yellow gem star.